Answer to My Prayers
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Dave Batista has it all. Cars,women,you name it he probably has it. Angel,on the other hand, has to work for anything and everything she wants. When these opposites meet, will they attract? or will their differences keep them from each other? R&R plz!
1. Welcome To Evolution

Angel approached Eric Bischoff's office slowly and knocked lightly on the polished door. _Oh...Well no one must be-_ "Come in!" a voice from inside shouted,interuptting her thoughts.

Her hand trembled as she turned doorknob and pushed the heavy door open. "You're late." Bischoff said,not looking up form his pile of papers.

"I-I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." she stammered,felling her face grow hot.

"It had better not. I expect that you be on time and ready to work. You will start as a valet for the 3 "most popular" men on RAW, Evolution." the GM explained to the 18 year old.

"Evolution?" she repeated,confused.

"Yep. Evoulution." he said,smiling as the door behind Angel swung open and Evolution,Triple H leading them,walked into the ofice.

"Alright Bischoff,we're here. What the hell do you want?" demanded H. Angel winced at his deafening voice but nonethless she smiled pleasently. Bischoff cleared his throat and stood.

"What I want,H,is to introduce the newest member of Evolution to her...'family'." he stated,walking from behind his desk to beside Angel. "Miss.Angel Young." H frowned at her.

"As Mr.Bischoff just said,I'm Angel." she sadi,holding her hand out for H to shake. He looked from her hand to her and then at Bischoff. Silently and scowling,he turned and,pushing his way through Ric and Batista,left,slaming the door shut behind him. Ric turned and left right after The Game,leavingThe Animal and Angel in the office.

Angel stood there,looking somewhat hurt. Batista spoted this and hurridly explained, "Sorry about H...He's not in the best of moods right now. With Orton calling him out for the belt and all." She nodded,unable to speak. _Oh Gods! Why can't I say anything?_ she thought as she allowed herself to be led out the door and down the hall by The Animal.

"Here we are. Home sweer lockeroom." Batista said with a slight chuckle.

Angel flashed a small,sweet smile at him as he held the door open and said, "Ladies first."

Angel walked in and lokoed around. "Wow..." she mumbled to herself as she looked around and saw A PS2 console,a Gamecube, an X-Box, a flat screen tv,and a mini-bar. Batista walked in behind her and put his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled.

"You've got in made." she said barely above a whisper. He smiled and shook his head. "You wanna play a game?" she asked,looking at him,a fire in her eyes. He nodded and the two got comfortable on the couch nad turned the PS2 on.

"I'll play you in a game of Tekken. Loser must admit to the winner's ultimate and total dominance in video games,k?" Angel said,her inner child coming out.

"Why don't we just spare you the embarressment and let you admit to me now." Batista said,laughing.

"You know," she started, "you're a really nice guy and all,but there is no way you can beat me in video games!" she declared,smiling.

The two played Tekken until Angel,with a stroke of genius and good skill,beat Batista. "So,who has ultimate and total dominance in video games?" she asked,a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised slightly.

He smiled and held her hand up in victory. "Your Tekken fighting skills are far superior than mine and I admit that you have ultimate and total dominance in video games." Angel smiled and blushed slightly.

"Dave!" H shouted as he nearly knocked the lockeroom door clear off of its hinges. "I've had it up to **_HERE_ **with Orton! C'mon! We're going to that **_PUNK_** a lesson in **_RESPECT_**!" he huffed,his face redding with anger.

Angel looked after the angered Game,confused. "Welcome to Evolution." Dave said with a smirk and holding out his hand for her to take. Angel nodded,taking his hand and following him to the ring.


	2. It's not so bad after all

"Orton!" H bellowed into the mic,once all members of Evolution were inside the ring. "I'm sick and tired of you **_whining_ **to get your hands on _**MY** _title. I've yet to see you do anything to get closer to **_MY _**title. Sure,you come out here every week and rant and cry because you don't-" H's long winded speech was cut short as Randy walked down the ramp that led backstage.

"H,you say you haven't see me do anything to get closer to the title,right? Well, maybe I'll do something when I face you in a steel cage match **tonight** and your little 'friends' are barred from ringside!" Randy exclaimed,his voice easily matching and exceeding H's level. H's face turned a shade of red with anger. Dave and Ric held him back.

Angel,trying to calm the angered man,whispered in his ear, "Champ,you're more man than Orton could ever hope to be. He's never going to take the title from you." H calmed somewhat,a smirk creeping onto his face. Dave looked at Angel,an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Fine Orton. You've got yourself a match. I just hope you know that for you it's** GAME OVER**." H responeded,dropping the mic and signaling for Dave,Ric and Angel to follow him. Ric held the rope down for H and Dave held the rope down for Angel. They all followed H backstage. _Well,I can't say things are boring around here._ Angel thought with a slight smirk in Dave's direction.

"What did you say to H?" Dave asked after H and Ric were out of earshot. Angel looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean what'd I say to H?"

"Why'd he give in to Orton?"

"Dunno. Maybe he wanted to." Angel said,somewhat running to keep up with Dave's long stride.

_She knows why..She just won't tell me..._ Dave thought as he caught up with H and Ric. Finally,after a silent eternity,they reached the lockeroom.

H dropped his beloved title belt on the couch and dug through his bag. After grabbing his clothes,he announced that if anyone wanted anything he'd be in the shower. Ric sat next to and guarded the belt,Dave plopped down on the opposite side of the couch and turned the tv on. "I..I'm going to get a soda so...I'll be back in a few minutes." Angel said,turning to walk out of the lockeroom. Both men grunted their response. She rolled her eyes and walked out the lockeroom.

As Angel walked through the halls,she saw a variety of people,from Kane to Trish and she hi to all of them. One guy she wasn't so happy to see was Snitsky,who was currently messing with Lita. Angel attempted to lure the eye of the foul creature by acting more alluring than usual. Her plan worked,Snitsky had left Lita to flee the scene but stuck her with him. "My,my...fresh meat." he breathed,pinning Angel between him and the wall. Snitsky caught Angel's lips in a kiss and she tried to push him off of her, she tried hitting him and finally she gave in and let him kiss her.

Snitsky pulled back,breaking the kiss and smirked. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked,moving a piece of her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She looked up at him,looking as though she were about to throw up. Snitsky laughed that horrible laugh of his and walked away,leaving the girl standing there. She numbly walked to the soda machine,got a soda and headed back to the Evolution lockeroom. _What just happened?_ she thought,stopping in front of the lockeroom door to regain her composure.


	3. A not so good night

Angel walked slowly into the lockeroom,still trying to figure out what just happened. Dave heard the door shut and looked in the direction of the door. "Hey Angel. Where'd you go?" he asked,looking at her questioningly. She did nothing but shake her head slowly.

"You look like you've seen something either very disturbing or very disgusting." the Animal commented. She said nothing as she setteled into the chair that H's bag occupied. Dave got up and kneeled down in front of her. "Please tell me." he whispered,lifting her chin to look into his brown eyes,which were filled with concern. She turned her head and shook it.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine." she mumbled,fidgeting slightly in the chair. H came out,got his bag and went back into the shower area.

"It's something,I can tell. Please tell me...Maybe I can help you." Dave said,turning the girl's face to his. As she was about to tell him,H came out of the shower complaining about Orton.

"Who does that punk kid think he's dealing with?" he ranted.

"I don't know Champ," Ric said,turning to face him. "But he's not getting you title!" he declared,obviously getting the Champ psyched for the match.

"Orton forgets," the Champ stated, "He's playing with the big boys now. Right Dave?"

"That's right." he said,doing his share of getting H pumped for the match.

Angel held her stomach and got up,sending Dave toppling to the ground. Angel hurried to the bathroom,Dave right behind her, and,once inside,began to throw up. Dave held her hair back and rubbed her back sympathetically. Once she was done,Dave looked at her. "Are you okay now?" he asked,though he thought he knew the answer. Angel nodded and cleaned herself off.

"I'm going out now!" H called,walking out the door. Ric said he was going to talk to Bischoff,leaving Dave and Angel alone.

"I...have to lay down." Angel mumbled,standing and almost falling. Dave and caught her and held her close to him. _I wish she'd talk to me. I **want** her to talk to me._ he thought as he ran his fingers through her jet-black hair.

"D-Dave...It was awful..." Angel at long last said,just above a whisper.

"I'm listening.Please tell me." he said,rubbing her back softly.

"I..let him...kiss me..." she said,shivering slightly.

"Who? Who kissed you?"

"Snitsky..."

Dave growled slgithly at the metion of Snitsky's name. Angel began to cry and bury her face in his chest.

"He won't bother you ever again okay?" Dave said,comforting the sobbing girl. She nodded and kept her face hidden in his chest.

A/N: This is one of my shorter chapters...They'll be longer in the future.


	4. A title lost and A heart won

Dave,still holding Angel,led her to the couch,sat down and sat her down on his lap. "Snitsky will **never** get another chance to mess with you..Not as long I'm alive." he whispered to the girl. She stopped crying to look at him.

"Really?" she sniffled,looking at him through tear-soaked eyes.

"Really." he replied,holding the girl close and smiling.

"Dave...I.." she whispered,leaning forward,gazing at Dave lovingly.

Dave smiled and as he was about to gently kiss Angel on her lips,H burst into the lockeroom,mad as hell. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOOK **_MY_** TITLE!" H bellowed,stomping around and knocking things over. Angel instantly blushed and turned her head from the waiting Animal. Dave growled softly.

"Can you believe he took **_MY_** title from**_ ME_**!** I WANT A REMATCH**!" the enraged Game shouted at nobody. Angel,Dave and even Ric figured it best to let him cool down before anyone even thought of uttering a word. H yelled and swore for 10 mintues before storming to take a shower. Dave looked at Angel,who was still blushing madly.

"Do...you wanna...maybe,um,hang out later?" he stammered,looking at the girl.

"Um,yeah..That'd be cool." she stammered back,smiling cutely.

It was his turn to blush. He could feel his face growing hot so he asked Angel if she could possibly move for a second so he could get up. After she moved,he stood and stretched,yawning slightly.

"Dave," she said with a giggle, "don't yawn. You'll make me yawn." she finished,yawning slightly also. Dave couldn't help but smile.He also couldn't help but love her. She _was_ the prettiest girl...no,woman he had ever met. She had the cutest brown eyes,she had an infectious smile and laugh. She was about 5'7 and had flowing jet-black hair that stopped at her waist. Dave had also noticed that the tips of her hair were dyed silver.

_Definately the kind of girl I'd take home to my mom,_ he thought with a smile.

"Dave? Hello! Earth to Dave!" Angel laughed,waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he replied,snapping back to reality.

She giggled. "You were all..." she stared off into space with a far away look on her face.

He laughed at her impression. "I do not look like that."

"Yeah you do!" she said,laughing at Dave's comment.

"You what?" he said,looking serious.

"What?"

He grabbed her side and began to tickle her relentlessly. Angel laughed and laughed until she couldn't breath.

"T-Time-out." she gasped,holding her sides and taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah.I'm fine."

_I must say I agree with you there,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Dave?" Angel asked,looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." she said,motioning for him to bend down.

"Yes?" he said after bending down.

Angel planted a small kiss on The Animal's lips and smiled. "I'm hungry."

Dave, his face becoming redder by the second,smiled. "Let's go get you something then."

Dave grabbed his wallet,coat and Angel and the two walked out the lockeroom holding hands.


	5. A midnight visitor

After grabbing something to eat from the nearest Taco Bell, Dave and Angel headed back to the hotel.

Dave followed Angel's every move, until they were two hallways away from her room. "Dave,whatcha doing?" she asked,looking at the Animal curiously.

"I told you, as long as I'm alive Snitsky would never get another chance to hurt you or mess you." Dave replied matter-of-fact like. Angel blushed and looked at him.

"I'm a big girl. I can fend for myself. Besides," she said as Dave opened his mouth to object, "I don't think even Snitsky's weird enough to hang out in my room...I don't think he even knows where my room is." she finished walking toward her room door. Dave wordlessly followed her to her room still. "Do you wanna check the room before I go in?" Angel asked,looking at him,an eyebrow raised.

"It would make feel a lot better if I did." The Animal admitted,holding his hand out for the key to the girl's room. She nodded and handed him the key.

"Do you want me to follow you in or wait out here?" she asked,half expecting him to tell her to wait outside her room.

"Follow me in but," he said,looking deeply into her brown eyes and seeing the concern behind them, "stay close." Angel nodded and followed him to her room. Standing outside of her door, Dave looked at Angel and pressed his finger to his lips. She nodded as he opened the door went in. He flipped on the light switch and walked quietly around,making sure all the windows were locked and checking the bathroom and her closet. After a few mintues of rechecking the bathroom and closet, he looked at the girl and handed her the key.

"If you need anything," he said,taking hold of the girl's shoulders,"I'm right down the hall. Room 405.Okay?" he finshed,looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded and hugged him goodnight and walked him to the door and watched as he disappeared down the hall.

_I don't want to burden him like this..._ she thought after shutting the door and making sure it was locked.

She sighed to herself and began to undress. _I don't want him to worry about all the time..._ A small scarping on her window made her jump. She grabbed her pajamas and hurridly put them on._ What was that?_ she thought as she walked slowly over to the window. What it was Snitsky? She pulled back the curtain alittle to see the braches of the tree next to her window blowing in the wind and scraping against her window. She shook herself mentally._ Why am I so jumpy?_ she asked herself as she walked back over to the bed and sat on it.

"I felt a lot safer when Dave was here.." she thought aloud. _I half expected to see Snitsky trying to look in my window..._ she shivered at the thougth of that beast trying to look at her through the window as she pulled the covers back and laid down. Dave's promise to her rang in her ears as she drifted off to sleep. _"Snitsky will **never** get another chance to mess with you..Not as long I'm alive." _

Some time after she fell asleep, Angel was awoken by the sound of glass breaking in her bathroom. She sat bolt upright and looked around in the darkness. She could hear whoever it was that had broken into her room struggle and swear. She tried to get out of bed and run down the hall, but her body wouldn't move. She starined to hear where the person was becasue the struggling and swearing had stopped. Seconds later, she felt a hand over her mouth and breathing on her neck. Whoever it was was in bed with her! She struggled and fought until whoever it was let go of her and fell to the ground,howling in pain. She took this opportunity to force her body to move and jumped out of bed and ran toward the door. The person grabbed her foot and she kicked their hand off nad ran out the door and down the hall to Dave's room,crying and terrified.


	6. My Hero

Angel arrived at Dave's door a few minutes later. Her hand shook as she knocked on the door and woke the slumbering Animal.

"Who is it?" Dave yawned.

"It's me,Angel.Open up." she whispered,standing close to the door. Dave opened the door,stretching and yawning.

"Whasamatter?" he asked sleepily. Angel began to cry into Dave's chest. He rubbed the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Someone's in my room...They grabbed me but I managed to get away." Angel sobbed,hugging Dave tighter. Dave's eyes widened to about twice their normal size as he held the girl closer and tighter.

"Come on." Dave whispered,walking backwards into the room,Angel still in his arms and sat on the bed.

"Dave,I was so scared. I didn't know what to do.." she sobbed into his chest. Dave held her tighter still and put his chin on top of her head.

"I'm here now...It's okay..." he whispered,tears welling up in his eyes.

Dave watched helplessly as the girl cried herself to sleep. After Angel was in a deep,tear induced slumber,Dave quietly got his room key off of his nightstand and walked towards Angel's room. Her door had been left slightly open and there was a trail of blood and broken glass. _Who in the hell?_ he thought as he pushed the door open and walked in. Angel's stuff had been thrown all around her room and her dresser had been knocked over and her pillows had been torn and feathers coated the floor and it's contents.

Dave manged to find clothes that hadn't been torn and picked them up. _When I found whoever did this,they're dead._ he thought angerly,still examining the room for clothes he could possibly salvage. He found an outfit and left the wrecked room. He walked back to his room and opened the door. _Angel's still here and sleeping like...an angel._ he thought,closing the door behind him softly and laying down the clothes in the chair next to the door. He then got undressed down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to Angel,yawning. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning,Angel looked into the face of the slumbering Animal until he woke up. "Morning sleepyhead." she said,smiling at him. Dave opened his eyes all the way and smiled at her.

"Morning." he responded,placing his hand gently on her cheek. Her smield widened as she moved closer so that her nose and his nose were touching.

"When did I fall alseep?" Angel asked,looking deeply into Dave's brown eyes.

"A few minutes after you came in here." Dave explained.

_I should tell her what happened to her room._ Dave thought,as he looked into Angel's eyes,which mirrored his.

"Angel," he said,moving his hand from her cheek to her sides, "I went to your room and it's torn apart." The color seemed to leave Angel's face. "I tried to save a few things but I didn't see much that could be saved except for the outfit that's on the chair," he pointed to the chair, "I'm sorry." he finished apologetically.

"It's okay.." she said finally. "Did you happen to see and lavender stuffed kitten?" she asked,hope filling her voice.

"I don't see it," Angel looked as if she were going to cry, "but we can go back and see if it's still there." Dave said,seeing some of the color return to her face.

"Thank you Dave!" Angel squealed happily,hugging him around his neck.Dave smiled and hugged her back.


	7. Sweet Temptation

Angel got up off the bed and stretched. Dave silently admired every curve of the girl's body. "Dave," Angel said,her back to him, "Do you think that it was Snitsky in my room?" she asked,turning to face him.

"If it was," Dave started with a smirk, "He had better hope and pray I don't ever see him." he finished,stretching in the bed. Angel plopped back down and looked at Dave,smiling. She crawled closer to him and sat directly in front of him.

"Dave,I'm sorry I'm such a pain." Angel said suddenly,looking down,tears threatening to fall. Dave took her chin in his hand and lifted her head so that she was looking at him.

"Angel, you could NEVER be a pain to me," he said as he placed a his finger on her lips as she started to saw something. "I don't mind looking after you. I love you." he finished,moving his finger and kissing the stunned girl's lips softly. She looked at him,trying to gather what The Animal just confessed to her. She began to blush madly.

"Dave...I...I love you too." she breathlessly confessed. Dave smiled and pulled her onto his lap and began to gently kiss her neck.

_Can you imagine us,  
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
_

"Dave." Angel managed to gasp,her hands roaming around his chest and stomach blindly until they found the rim of his boxers.

"Angel." Dave gasped in between kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair.

_Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see it like im seeing it...  
It's a picture of perfection,   
The vision of you and I...  
_

Dave's hands had left the girl's hair and were now rested on her hips. Angel had one arm around The Animal's neck and her other hand was roaming back up his stoamch and chest. Angel closed her eyes and could still feel Dave's breath on her neck,which sent a shiver down her spine and gave her goosebumps.

_Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin...  
_

Dave's phone rang and he stopped kissing Angel's neck and looked at the phone. "You are kidding me..." he growled,picking up the phone. "What do you want H?" Dave might as well have yelled into the phone.

"Where are you and Angel?" Angel could hear H ask.

"We're in my room. Why?"

"It's noon and we've got a photoshoot to get to. So,I suggest that you to get a move so we're not late." H said,hanging up the phone on Dave. Dave muttered something about H and looked at Angel.

"Sorry.." he said,looking rather sad.

"It's not your fault." Angel said,standing up and stretching again. "I guess we should get dressed then huh?" she said,walking over to the chair,picking up the outfit Dave got out of room and heading towards the bathroom door. Dave just sat there,fuming silently for a few minutes then got up and got dressed.


	8. First Photoshoot pt 1

Dave and Angel walked down the hall to the elevator,neither of them saying a word.

_Why did he have call? I should have just ignored it..._ Dave thought,his eyes wandering to Angel.

Angel could feel the eyes of The Animal on her. She tried to calm herself. _After this photoshoot,I'll have him all to myself and then..._ she thought,smirking to herself. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened,revealing an impaitent H.

"Where were you two! We could have been at least half way there by now...If we hadn't been waiting!" H exploded,the anger showing quite clearly on his face.

"Well, we're here now so can we go?" Dave said impaitently,putting his shades on.

"You're going to wear that?" H asked Angel,looking her over. Dave saw no problem with what she was wearing. She had on a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black and red plad mini skirt,her hair was in pigtails and she had on a pair of blacks Vans.

"I like it." Angel said,looking down at herself. "What about you Dave?" she asked,looking at him,head slightly tilted to the side. Dave,face growing hot, looked at her.

"I like it too." he said,winking at her. H looked as though he wanted to smack Dave upside his head, but decided against it and turned toward the main entrance to the hotel (A/N: He better not hit Dave!...oops! typed out of turn .;..please continue reading!).

"You guys coming or are me and Ric going to have to do this photoshoot ourselves?" H asked,stopping and turning to face them a few feet away. Dave looked at Angel and she shook her head.

"Yeah,we're coming." Dave reluctantly said,taking Angel's hand and walking out to the limo.

H and Ric had already gotten in the limo and closed the door to keep the heat out of the sub-artic limo. Dave opened the door and smiled, "Ladies first." Angel smiled and got in and Dave followed in suit,slamming the door shut and making everyone's ears pop. "I'm going to sleep.Wake me when we get there." Dave said,laying his head back and closing his eyes. H and Ric grunted their response and Angel said she would. Before the limo even began to move, Dave's faint snoring could be heard. Angel smiled a little and moved closer to him.

_He's even cuter when he's alseep...If that's even possible._ Angel thought as she went to hold Dave's hand,but then she remembered that H was also there.

"So you nervous about your first photoshoot?" H asked,breaking the silence that filled the limo.

"Nope." Angel said,trying to convince H and herself, the shaking of her voice not helping at all.

H just nodded his head and looked out the tinted window of the limo. Ric started talking to H,completely ignoring Angel and Dave.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the limo came to a stop. "Someone wake up Dave...We're here." H seemed to direct his words at Angel.

Angel looked at H and nodded and when he wasn't looking at her,she rolled her eyes at him. Angel then gently began shaking Dave. "Dave...Dave...Wake up...We're here..." she whispered,still gently shaking The Animal.

H looked at her,an eyebrow raised. "He's not going to wake up if you shaking him like that.." H asid,sounding amused. "Here,let me do it." Angel moved out of the way as H took her place next to Dave. "This," he said,an evil smirk on his face, "is how you wanke Dave up." he explained,grabbing Dave's shoulders and shaking him so hard that his head hit against the window.

"Ouch!" Dave yelped,his eyes snapping open. "What the HELL that for!" Dave yelled,rubbing the bak of his head.

"We're here." is all H said before getting out of the limo.

Dave winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dave," Angel said gently, "are you okay?" she asked,concerened.

"Yeah I'm okay...Ow..."

"Dave?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

Angel planted a small kiss on his lips and smiled, "Let's go in."

Dave smiled and nodded.

The two of them got out of the limo and,holding hands, walked into the building.


	9. First Photoshoot pt 2

As soon as they had gotten inside the door of the building, Dave and Angel were ushered into separate rooms. Angel was ushered into her own little dressing room as Dave was being dragged into the same dressing room as H and Ric. _ I guess this is how it'll be from now on. Dragged around everywhere... _Angel thought as she looked into the eyes of her reflection.

"What should I put on first?" she thought aloud, sifting through the clothes and occasionally pulling an outfit off the rack and holding it against her as she looked in the mirror. She sifted through the outfits for a few minutes and found one she liked and thought that Dave would like as well. _I could do something in this,_ she thought as she began to undress and put the outfit on.

"What's taking her so long?" H complained, looking at Dave as if he knew the answer.

Dave shrugged and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in.

"You see," H began, looking form Dave to Ric," THIS is why women shouldn't be in Evolution." H ranted, not paying attention to the far away looks on both Dave and Ric's faces.

Angel stood behind H, wearing a black pleated mini skirt, an Evolution tank top and a pair of dark red high heeled boots that just reached her knees.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?" H said, pointing over his shoulder behind him.

Dave and Ric nodded, their mouths open slightly.

H turned around and his mouth fell agape too.

_If possible,_ Dave thought as he closed his mouth and tried to swallow (which was very painful and very difficult),_ she's more beautiful than before..._

"Can we get this done today?" A female voice asked from behind Angel.

Angel knew that voice from somewhere. She turned around and saw her best friend from 5th grade, Jordan Ackley.

"Jordan?" Angel said, still amazed.

Jordan looked at her, confused. "You know me?" she asked, pointing at herself but directing the words at Angel.

Angel nodded. "You remember in 5th grade the little girl that wore the pink fluffy dress on the first day of school?"

Jordan nodded and then it dawned on her. "Angel?" Angel nodded and smiled. "It's been forever since I've seen you!" she exclaimed, hugging Angel.

The two girls began to squeal and bring up their elementary school memories.

Just as Jordan was about to say something, H butt in.

"I hate to interrupt this...trip down Memory Lane but we," he pointed to Angel, Ric,Dave and himself, "are here for a photo shoot. Maybe you two can catch up some other time that isn't my time." (A/N: Okay...What's stuck up his butt?) H said to the two girls. Jordan looked at him than at Angel and shook her head. Angel shrugged apologetically.

A matter of minutes later, Angel found herself in the arms of not only Dave but also in the arms of H.

"Angel," H said,straining, "What have you been eating? Bricks? You need to go on a diet. "

Angel looked at H and left the arms of The Animal and The Game and walked swiftly toward her dressing room.

Dave looked at H. "What'd you do that for?"

"What? I was just kidding." H said,looking confused.

Dave rolled his eyes and ran to catch Angel.

_I'll never come out...They can't make me...I'm not fat...Am I?_ she asked herself as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Tears stung her eyes as she got out of the outfit and back into the clothes that she wore there.

_I've gotta go...I can't stay here and let them see me cry._ she thought as she hurridly walked toward the exit.


	10. Lucky But Not Lucky

Angel ran out the exit as the tears began to flow. She ran down the streets as fast as her Vans would carry her.

Dave saw her run out of the exit and walked toward the exit, without anyone noticing, and left in search of Angel.

As Angel sat down on a bench at a playground, when it began to rain. She still sat there though, the gentle rain slowly mixing with the tears that stained her face. _I am fat...I probably weigh a ton...Just like H said..._ She suddenly became angry with everyone. Everyone who had lied to her and told her she was beautiful, that she was a light as air._ They all lied to me...They knew I looked like a cow and they said I was perfect the way I was...I was stupid to listen to them...Even Dave..._ she thought, her whole body shaking with sobs.

Dave had been looking for Angel for more than an hour and he still couldn't find her. "Where could she have gotten to so fast?" he asked himself aloud as the rain fell harder on his shoulders. _If I were her where would I go?_ He thought as he began to walk in the direction of the park.

_Dave...Help me..._ Angel thought as she lay on the bench, trying to silence the storm inside of her mind and wanting Dave's arms around her. She wanted Dave, and yet...He lied to her...or at least she thought he did. She cried until it hurt to cry. Dave walked into the park and saw Angel lying on the bench. He ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. "Angel." he said, looking into her blank brown eyes.

Angel was looking at Dave's concerned face but she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing all the people who lied to her, and ultimately hurt her. Among those people was Dave. She suddenly sat up and looked at Dave, finally coming back to reality. "Dave..." she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"Why what?" he asked, confused at the question.

"Why'd you lie to me? Say that you liked my outfits, when you know they looked awful on me?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I could never lie to you. I have no reason to lie to you." he answered, rubbing his thumb on her rain and tear soaked cheek. She pulled back a little and looked him, suddenly angry.

"Everything looked horrible on me and yet you said that I was gorgeous and you knew that wasn't true!" she exploded, crying again.

Dave tried to get close to the girl but she pushed him away, claiming that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again.

"I just want to go back to the hotel and be left alone!" she coldly said, getting up and leaving Dave sitting on the bench, looking confused as ever.

Later that evening, Angel was in the gym at the hotel, punching the punching bag.

_Let it out Angel, all the built up anger, frustration and sadness... Let it all flow out into the punching bag. You can hurt it but it can't hurt you. It can't lie to you_ she told herself repeatedly as she swung at the bag.

After swining at the bag for a few hours, she got on the stationary bicycle and rode it until the sweat poured from her. Upon getting off, she was gasping for breath. _I can't breathe..But I gotta keep going. I can't stop now... _she thought,going to get off of the bike. She collasped on the floor and blacked out as Dave was coming to use the gym.

(A/N: Who saw that coming? This happened to a friend of mine and I lost her becasue of it. I miss her soooo much so I dedicate this chapter and a few more to come to her. Hopefully Angel will learn that she is beautiful and no one or nothing can change that.)


	11. Broken

Angel's vision was blurred as she opened her heavy eyelids. _Where am I?_ She thought as the blurred images began to come into focus.

She turned her head to the right and saw Dave, sitting in the chair farthest away from her, looking out the window and occasionally sneaking a glance at her,

"Dave…" she heard herself mumble. Dave got up and walked slowly to her bed.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?" she asked, feeling around for his hand. Noticing this, Dave gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I brought to the hospital after you blacked out." He told her, his voice shaking slightly.

"Thank you…" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's no problem…The doctors said that you were seriously dehydrated. I don't mean to yell at you or anything, but, what were you thinking?" he asked, a slight quiver in his voice.

Angel looked away from Dave as tears streamed onto her already red face. Dave cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face to his.

"I love you, Angel and nothing will change that. Understand?" he asked, tears streaming form his eyes now too. She sniffed and smiled at him.

As he leaned in to kiss her, the doctor came in. Dave and Angel's faces both got red and they both looked away from eachother.

"Miss. Young," the nasal voice began to drone, "That was quite a scare you gave everyone."

Angel sighed and looked at the short, balding doctor. He beamed at her warmly.

"Will I be able to go back home…Back to work?" she asked, completely ignoring the doctor's cheerful smile.

He looked away from her and shook his head. "I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here, under the watch of the other doctors, until we are sure that you are strong enough."

Angel and Dave both had their mouths open slightly.

"What do you mean 'until we're sure that you are strong enough'! I'm fine!" Angel sputtered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When you came here, you were severely dehydrated and your body could barely function on its own."

Everything Angel worked so hard for was crumbling beneath her. Tears of anger slipped slowly from her eyes and she hurriedly wiped them.

(A/N: Another chapter comes to an end….It actually took me a while to type this one….More to come! )


	12. Feeling Lucky? Part 1

Dave looked at the doctor, seeing Angel visibly upset out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure she can't just be on…bed rest or something. Does she have to _here_ I mean." He asked, his brown filled with concern.

"Bed rest alone will not solve this. She over exhausted herself and _WILL _have to stay her under proper supervision. I'm sorry." The doctor said firmly, looking from Dave to Angel.

"But-" Dave started. Angel held her hand up and shook her head.

"Dave, if the doctor says I have to stay here, I'm just gonna have to stay." She said, barely choking back tears. Dave's eyes widened at Angel's sudden reluctance.

The doctor excused himself and walked out the room, leaving Angel and Dave there.

"Angel, I was gonna talk to him. See if I couldn't take you home and take care of you myself." Dave said, the disbelief very clear in his voice.

"Dave. You couldn't get the time off even if the doctor said yes. I'll have to call Bischoff and tell him what happened. And hopefully I'll have a job when I get out of here." Angel said, wiping the tears the threatened to fall.

Dave nodded and sat in the chair closet to her. The two talked late into the nigh, until the nurse came in and told them that visitor's hours were over and that he'd have to come back in the morning.

Dave said his goodnights and walked out, leaving Angel to her thoughts.

~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~

Angel awoke to the sound of someone shuffling around the room.

She sat up in the bed and, upon spotting Dave standing at the window, smiled.

"Morning. You look sleepy." She said, making him just a little.

"I'm just a little." He said, rubbing his forehead where it was against the window.

"You look a lot better." He said, making her blush slightly.

"I heard the doctors talking this morning. I'm only going to be here a week or so. I still have to call Bischoff, but I can do that later." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling.


End file.
